


A Surprise Unbirthday

by HowAreYouGoodPerson



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, alcohol consumption, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowAreYouGoodPerson/pseuds/HowAreYouGoodPerson
Summary: A quick errand very quickly dissolves into chaos of a grand kind.
Relationships: Divus Crewel/Reader
Kudos: 10





	A Surprise Unbirthday

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on Archive for five years??? HELLO??? IT DOES NOT FEEL LIKE IT'S BEEN FIVE YEARS I LOWKEY HATE THIS LMAOO. That's why I whipped up a fic to celebrate it lmao.
> 
> But anyway! I can't win with this man :' ) This wasn't supposed to be fluff. You know I have THREE FICS NOW INVOLVING NIGHT CLUBS, and this one, the only one I FINISHED, became FLUFF WHICH IT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE, but it's okay if that is what my hands willed I accept this fate, u_u (Lmao I actually think it's really cute but anyway.)
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice unbirthday! (Or birthday lmao.)

… We were out of tea…

I double-checked the cabinet, wanting to make absolutely sure I didn’t just miss the box, yet there was nothing left. While I knew I didn’t actually NEED to have tea… I really wanted tea, and didn’t want to wait until who-knows-when to finally have some… Besides, it should be a quick trip anyway. I went into the hallway, peeking through the office door to find my lover hard at his drafting table, surrounded by countless, crumpled papers abandoned to the ground.

“... Hey, Divus, I’m gonna run into town quickly! Is there anything you’ll need while I’m out?” He didn’t hear me at all, so focused on his work. I walked into the room, gently tapping his shoulder, watching as he jumped beneath the touch, before finally seeing me.

“[Name]! How long have you been in here?!” … Cute.

“I just got here, don’t worry~” I pushed aside his snow-white bangs, placing a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Anyway, I’m gonna run out to get some more tea! Do you need anything while I’m out?” It was… Surprisingly quiet. Normally I’d just assume he would be in deep thought about what he was lacking, but… His brow furrowed in concern, and suddenly, he rose from his seat, tossing aside his pencil.

“I’ll come with you, just let me grab my keys.” I’d barely managed to catch him, stopping him from leaving the room.

“Divus, you finally have the time to work on some new designs, don’t waste it on this! Besides, I’ve lived in Twisted Wonderland for a while now, I’m FULLY capable of running just one errand myself!” Cold-grey eyes darted back to the drafting table, but quickly away, sighing.

“I know, but… We’re not back on Sage’s Island. I’m worried if you run out, you’ll get lost in the city! Even if it’s not exactly dangerous, there’s still a lot that can happen so late…” … That was true. Just the little bit I’d seen of the Kingdom of Roses so far was… A lot. 

“... Okay, how about this! I’ll run out, but if I’m worried about even the slightest thing, I’ll call you, okay?” I took his hand into my own, giving him a smile. “Whether it’s because I’m lost, it’s super dark, or I just feel like it! Would that make you feel better?” It was clear he still was worried about it, but when he smiled, leaving a gentle kiss along my hand, I could only beam, knowing he was willing to trust me.

“Alright, I’ll allow that… So don’t hesitate to call! Understood?!”

“Yes sir!” I rushed out of the room, quickly running back in to give him a hug, before leaving again…

… And then coming back.

“Oh yeah, did you need anything too?” This time, he actually considered the question.

“Some coffee, if you don’t mind, darling.”

NOW I left the room, jacket tossed over my shoulders as I ran out the door.

\-----------

… Yep. I was lost.

“... Aaaah… I should’ve accepted his help…” My legs burned from what felt like walking in endless circles, the pain only ceasing as I took a seat on a nearby bench. 

It hadn’t even been five minutes of arriving in the city when I’d gotten lost. I couldn’t even find the store… And now, even if I did, it was so late, that I doubt it’d still be open. (Though… I suppose that was my fault for deciding to make a trip so late.) The worst part is almost every building seemed dead, everyone having already left for the day, meaning I couldn’t even ask for directions…

I reached for my bag, shoveling inside until I found my phone, and looked at the time… I unlocked it, hovering just above his number, but…

“... No, no. I’ll figure this out myself, or at least I’ll try one last time to…” I knew he wouldn’t be annoyed, hell, I’m sure he’d prefer I reach out, but even I had my pride too! If I found my way back, then I could just lie and say they were already closed when I arrived, and my ego, and his concerns would be alleviated!

… Yet, when I looked around the empty plaza… I was really reconsidering if that was the best idea… My gaze darted around, reading dim ads and street signs, when they eventually landed on a hidden alley.

“... Wait… Is that…?” I ignored the screaming of my legs, hopping off the bench towards the quiet alley. Within only moments of arriving, the sinfully-sweet fragrance of smoke permeated the air around me, taking on a multicolor hue… It reminded me of one of Divus’ favorite brands of cigarettes, a delicacy he’d partake in on special occasions, or simply when he decided to treat himself…

And with it, I recognized my own hope. Despite the hour, SOMEONE must’ve been awake, or open, and I could ask for directions back to the bus stop.

Without wasting another moment, I followed the everchanging smoke, and the increasingly sweet scent, soon enough, watching as it grew thicker and thicker into the air, and soon enough, my suspicions were confirmed, finding the very source of it. A single, small building, in the corner of the small road remained open, neon lights beckoning, welcoming to any and all who saw them, and it was now that the thick scent was recognizable as that of roses… No, it must’ve been sweets, or… Constantly changing, it seemed. Either way, relief filled my very being as I rushed towards the doors, making sure this time, it was properly closed, to prevent more smoke from seeping out of the building.

… Now that I was inside, my eyes started to burn a bit from how thick the smoke within the building was. I attempted to shoo some of it away, carefully stepping further within the dimly-lit area, until I could make out more neons, signs in whimsical shapes and sizes directing guests to different areas of the building. I struggled to make them out at first, squinting to try and read the horrendously curvy font…

“Hiiiiii!!!” 

“GYAH!” Someone’s full weight fell on top of me, but before I could shove them off, more people came around to drag them off, one or two apologizing. I looked back at the girl, clearly drunk out of her mind, who was nothing but smiles.

“Oh my gosh, you’re… You’re like…” She paused, trying to collect her thoughts, taking another sip from her drink, which seemed… Luminescent…? “Are you like, a fairy?” … Uh…

“... N-no…?... No, I’m, I’m not a fairy.” She gasped, looking at her friends as if I’d told her lifechanging news.

“Wha…? But you’re like… SO pretty! You MUST be a fairy, you GOTTA be, right guys?!” The gaggle of drunk girls all agreed, and soon I found myself completely surrounded in the small hall.

“YEAH, like, your [color] eyes are SO pretty!”

“And your HAIR! Can I like… Do your hair?” One of the girls was bold enough to reach out, taking my hand. I froze, quickly trying to find a way to escape without being rude.

“And your skin is SO SOFT… You guys, feel their skin!” Oh god there were five different hands now resting on my arm, all five of the drunk party goers cooing in amazement.

“Wow M-Mx. Fairy…! D-do all fairies have such soft skin?” I finally snatched my arm away, much to all their disappointment. I knew they were drunk, and not exactly being rude, but… I was still getting stressed about it.

“P-please don’t touch me without permission… Also, could you please tell me where I am?” Thankfully, they all took a stumbled step back, giving me a bit of extra room. The first one spoke up, eyeing her empty glass all the while.

“This is uh… The uh… Tiaaaa, what’s this place called again?” A pair of mouse-like ears twitched, the other girl thinking far too intensely for such a question.

“It’s, uh… The Duchess’ Diner, I think… Yeah, probably…” Who I could only assume was “Tina” then began to lay against the wall, eyes slowly dropping as she threatened to fall into slumber in the hallway…

“... Ah, not to tell you what to do with your friend, but… I think you should take her home to sl-”

“HOME?!” All the girls screamed at the exact same time, even Tia, who was now wide awake. “W-we can’t go home yet, you just GOT here Mx. Fairy!”

“Yeah!”

“Mmhm!”

“Ah ha!”

“... Yeah… Zzz…” Oh god what did I walk into.

“I-It’s fine! I was just gonna ask for directions then leave, you don’t have to do anything for me!” Apparently, that was the WRONG thing to say, as now five pairs of hands were back on me, shoving me further into the diner.

“Y-you haven’t even had one drink!”

“Yeah! Or f-fries!”

“You should… Dip the fries in a milkshake…”

“I wanna milkshake now!”

“Mx. Fairy I’ll buy you a milkshake!”

“NO NO NO, I’M QUITE FINE, I SWEAR!”

Only the empty halls listened to my pleas, and soon enough I vanished through a pair of double doors, completely descending into darkness and even more smoke…

(... That was… Tinged with a scent of pepper now, oddly enough…)

\-----------

Another paper was crumpled and tossed away, the wooden flooring more paper than wood at this point. However, this time, the pencil was tossed away as well.

“... Ugh…” Snow-white hair was swept away with a rarely ungloved hand, the man glaring at the drafting table in frustration. Finally, some time away from the school to work on other passions, and nothing…

Of course it was nothing. These past few days, everything seemed boring, uninspired… Not that it was all bad, of course, he did enjoy most of it, but… How was he supposed to make something phenomenal like this?! At this rate, it was better to just give up, and hope something happened tomorrow…

For right now at least, getting spoiled sounded nice…

“... [Name]~ Are you busy?” Fingers tapped along the wooden desk, a quick of the brow as there was no response. Glancing at the clock, it WAS late… Perhaps they already went to bed.

Crewel didn’t bother to even clean up the office, simply grabbing his phone, and shutting the door as he crept through the dark, quiet house towards the bedroom. For a moment, there was a dreadful thought of “what if they never returned home?” but he ignored it. Surely they should be, buses were no longer available at this time, and they would’ve called… (He’d REALLY wished they’d taken one of his cars, but they worried about getting into an accident…)

“[Name]?” The bedroom door was quietly open, room pitch black. He didn’t bother flicking on the light, not wanting to blind them, and crept towards the bed.

“... Wha…?” Now that he was close enough, it was obvious no one was there. Now the light was flicked on, and not a single soul was in the room. “[NAME]?! ARE YOU HOME?!”

The entire house was dead silent, the designer’s worst fears coming to life.

It would be cold tonight, possibly freezing… If you were lost, wandering the streets with nothing more than a light jacket… He grabbed whatever coat was on the rack, tossing it over his shoulders as he snatched his keys, only running back into the house for his wallet (and license.)

If something happened to you… He’d never forgive himself.

\-----------

“IT’S YOUR UNBIRTHDAY?!?!” H… How synchronized could these girls be?

“I, um… What’s an… Unbirthday?” Yet again, they gasped in horror.

“You don’t know?!”

“Unbirthdays are… Zzz…”

“It’s the day you weren’t born!”

“And you said you weren’t born today, soooo…”

“IT’S MX. FAIRY’S UNBIRTHDAY!!!” Other patrons of the diner now looked over from Patty’s outburst, murmurs filling the smoky dining room. Among them were a few waiters, who grew excited.

“Did you hear that?”

“It’s their Unbirthday!”

“A special occasion! Tell the head chef!” Oh no no NO I should’ve left when I had the chance, but now I was trapped by societal convention… Not even a random platypus that wandered in by mistake could feel comfortable leaving without making a scene! … I… I had to try… I had to…

“U-um… I need to, uh… Use the restroom, so could I p-” Immediately, there was a large crash, the doors to the kitchen kicked open as what seemed like the entire staff came out. “... Oh my god…”

It was instant. The moment the giant, multi-tiered cake was slammed onto our table, everyone in the diner began to cheer. Mobs of customers and staff alike, some sober, many drunk, began to rile up, countless off-key voices belting off at the top of their lungs…

“HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY~ TO YOU!

HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY~ TO YOU!

HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY DEAR…” It went silent, everyone waiting to hear my name, but I couldn’t even say that, as Patty gave me a hug and the entire table replied “MX. FAIRY!”

“HAPPY UNBIRTHHHDAY~ TO YOU!” And everyone hollered with applause, confetti launching out into the sky and sprinkling upon every being within its reach…

… Not gonna lie, the confetti got me. It was the cherry off the incredibly infectious cake that was the singing, that made me smile.

“YAY!!! NOW TIME FOR CAKE!” A thick, abnormally large slice of cake was cut from the rest, but before I could take it, the waiter shouted “CATCH!”

“AH!!!” Even if it wasn’t aimed at me, I could only watch in horror as he yeeted it like a baseball towards another, who caught it with such precision, I was… Honestly impressed. 

The slice was taken behind the bar counter, a whole show in itself as they began to prepare with the slice what I could only assume was a milkshake made to be the hubris of mankind itself. Thick, creamy ice cream, countless, glittering sprinkles, cutely-cut cookies of cards and cheshire cats, a clear, gleaming liquid from a bottle I couldn’t recognize, and soon, more candies and sprinkles showered about, before fluffy whipped cream and syrup drizzled about. And finally, the cake itself, a whimsical straw that went everywhich way, (save straight,) was stabbed through.

And then it was tossed through the air again (much to my “delight,”) and finally placed before me, the rest of the cake taken away to share with other diners, not before my own company received their own slices though.

And immediately, they all clinked plates, and each clinking once against my glass.

“TO A HAPPY UNBIRTHDAY!!!” And each took a bite, humming in delight.

… They were all too focused on their cake to notice me. If I really wanted to, this would be the perfect time to leave, but…

Fuck it, this looked REALLY good.

I pulled the glass closer, taking a long sip of the drink. Despite the time, it actually took quite a bit for some of the drink itself to reach my mouth, but once it did, I saw stars. There was a… Strange aftertaste to it, but even that itself was a strange sort of pleasant! 

“I-it’s [favorite cake]...!”

“And orange-chocolate ganache!”

“And strawberry banana with coconut!”

“... Camomille…”

“It’s anything you want it to be, Mx. Fairy! … Well, as long as it’s like, a thing cake can be…” She paused for a moment, trying to think of smarter words, before shrugging and taking another bite, humming in delight. “They even got like… Other cool snacks, like stuff that makes your voice super high, or your tongue numb, and… Couple stuff… But who needs a date when you have CAKE!” Patty tossed down the last chunk of her cake with a blissful smile, humming a tune I imagined angel’s trumpets would play.

Honestly, I couldn’t blame her! My own treat was just too good to pass up! For the first time tonight, I could feel myself melting into the cheerful vibe of the room. This time, I held my own glass up in cheers.

“TO MY UNBIRTHDAY!!!”

“HOORAY!!!” We all clinked glasses, and at the moment, the waiter returned to our table.

“Fries for your Unbirthday, courtesy of table five!” I took another big sip of my drink, my body feeling warm with each gulp.

“I LOVE YOU TABLE FIVE!”

“YEAH!!!”

“Can I… Get some pepper with mine…?”

“FRIES!!!”

\-----------

Within what felt like seconds, the fries were tragically gone… I honestly felt like weeping, seeing the empty basket…

“... The fries were so good… Uwah…” I took another sip of my milkshake now finding that it also had long-since ran out, and I couldn’t hold back my tears. “M-MY MILKSHAKE!!! UWAH!!!” The girls practically fought over each other to hugs me, all beginning to join my own sobs as they attempted to console me.

“NOO!!! D-DON’T CRY!!!”

“Y-yeah…! Now I’m… Gonna cry… Z-zzz…!”

“I’LL BUY YOU ANOTHER MILKSHAKE MX. FAIRY!”

“I’LL GET MORE FRIES!!!”

“W-wait! I know what’ll cheer you up!” Harriet stumbled from the booth, having to shoo her drooping ears from her eyes to see, and even then, the smoke made it difficult. “LET’S GO DANCE!!!” I rubbed away the tears, only pausing to pick off the remaining pieces of my cake to eat.

“D-dance…?” I took another piece of cake, thinking as it melted in my mouth. “D-dancing sounds fun…” One by one, we all crawled from the booth, and soon I found myself led further into the diner’s halls.

“Yeah! Dancing’s SO fun!”

“And the music’s great too!”

“I like the jazz… But that’s only on Thursdays…”

“C’mon, c’mon! Let’s dance and get more fries after!”

“Yeah! Oh, hold on!” Patty quickly split from the group, and with a wave of her hand, another milkshake was acquired. She quickly pushed it into my hands, and though it wasn’t my Unbirthday Shake, my mouth still watered. “I told you I’d, uh… Get you one Mx. Fairy! NOW LET’S GO DANCE!!!” I smiled, ready to take another sip, until a phone suddenly went off.

“Hm…? I looked for a place to put down my drink, wondering if it was mine, only to hear Cassy huff. 

“Ugh, I bet that’s my roommate, just ignore it~” 

“Oh, okay!” I took another sip, continuing to follow along with my new friends. 

The next set of double doors, letting free the heavy thumps of a baseline, along with the sight of countless partygoers dancing in the room lit with countless dim neons. Soon enough, we screamed in delight, stumbling out into the dance hall with them.

\-----------

“Come on, come on…” Crimson fingers impatiently tapped against the wheel, waiting for a response on the other end…

“Hello, this is [Name].” Relief flooded his entire body.

“[NAME] WHERE IN WONDERLAND ARE Y-”

“I’m not available at this time, so please leave a message after the beep.” 

“DAMNIT!” The stress immediately returned as the beep went off. “[Name], where are you? I’ve been looking everywhere for you, and it’s getting late. Please, PLEASE call me back, I’m…” … Worried. He knew what he wanted to say, yet the words felt caught in his throat. “... Just… Please, call me back.” He hung up, tossing the phone onto the passenger’s seat. 

All of the bus stops were dead empty and he’d already driven around the entire west side of the city… They couldn’t have ended up on the east side, no, that was way too far… Was it? Ah, he didn’t know anymore! The only other place they could be was indoors, and at this time, most every place was closed, save the occasional club or two…

… They wouldn’t walk into a nightclub of all places, would they…?

His exhale was visible in the freezing weather, Crewel starting up his car again to head to the night district. It was the only place he hadn’t checked, and he couldn’t afford not to, not with how cold it was beginning to become…

\-----------

“I’m tired… I want more fries now…” I flopped into the booth, this time closer to the end with Patty and Harriet. “And maybe… Another drink too…” I couldn’t help but yawn, feeling exhausted after all the fun from today, and Tia still seemed to be the only one alongside me who felt the same way. The others, though a little calmer, were still super excited as they flagged down a waiter for the order. Quinn grabbed her phone from her clutch, fumbling to unlock it.

“Hey Mx. Fairy… Do you have a Magicam? I wanna send you a friend request!” At that, every other member took their phone out, looking at me expectantly. I pat myself down, looking for my bag, and grabbed my own, realizing there was a missed call.

“Mm? Oh no… My… My boyfriend called me, and I missed it…!” I could feel myself ready to sob again. “I-I feel so bad…!”

“Nooo, don’t cry again!”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’d understand!”

“Yeah…”

“Let’s call him together, okay? So you’re not alone!”

“Yeah! I wanna say hi!” It was a bit difficult to make out the numbers for the keypad, but I managed to unlock my phone, quickly tapping his name and putting it on speaker. It hadn’t even been one ring when it was answered.

“[NAME]!!!”

“H-hi Divus~” Immediately, everyone crowded around the phone.

“Is that his name? Hi Divus!!!”

“Hi…”

“Hi!!!

“Hi, I’m Patty! Are you also a fairy?” I snickered, taking another sip of my lemonade. (Cassy had just ordered it for me.)

“Patty thinks… She thinks I’m a fairy, haha… An-anyway, how’re you doing honey~” He paused, so I took another opportunity for a sip, before continuing.

“Are… Are you DRUNK [Name]?!”

“... No? … No, I’m not, I haven’t had alcohol, just milkshakes! They gave me a milkshake for my Unbirthday!”

“(And fries!)”

“Y-yeah! Fries too!” I reached out, grabbing another from the freshly-filled basket. “Do you want some fries? I can put some in my bag, I think…” I fumbled with the latch, grabbing a handful of the potatoes and dropped them in next to my unbirthday straw.

“... Just tell me where you are, please…” I thought really hard, really, REALLY hard…

“... Casssssy, do you remember the name of this plaaaace?” She ALSO thought really, REALLY hard.

“... I’m sure Tia remembers~”

“Nope. Quinn?”

“Do I look like I have brain cells? Harriet stole them all…” With a smile Harriet munched a fry before speaking.

“OBVIOUSLY it’s The Duke’s Dinner.” Patty scoffed, taking her own fry.

“NOOO, it’s THE DUCHESS’ DINER!” Harriet rolled her eyes. 

“Anyone with even half a toad’s wit can tell you’re wrong! Pfft, The Duchess’ Diner, what a sham of a title!” Now Patty rolled her eyes.

“ As if you’d know a sham from five feet away. Wasn’t your last relationship one? Yet you still stayed for a whole year…” For a moment, the air grew tense, but immediately the two laughed, clinking their fries together. I looked back at my phone, seeing he was still on call.

“Uh… It’s one of those… I think. Do you want me to order you anything else while I’m here?”

“(Get a burger, it’s REALLY yummy!)”

“Cassy says the burgers are really yummy.” I heard him sigh, but I had no idea why.

“No, I… It’s fine, I don’t want a burger. Just stay there, I’m driving over there as we speak.” Divus… Was coming here...?

“... YOU’RE COMING OVER HERE?! HOORAY!!! I CAN INTRODUCE YOU TO THE OTHERS!” I covered the speaker, leaning over to the others. “(HE’S COMING OVER HERE!!!)”

“(OH MY GOD!!!)”

“(YAY!!!)” I uncovered the speaker.

“I can’t wait to see you again Divus~ I miss you~” Why did he sigh again?

“I miss you too [Name], so PLEASE promise me you won’t move at all.”

“I won’t~ I love you~”

“I love you too, see you soon.” He hung up, and a few moments passed. I could already feel sadness welling within me.

“... I-I MISS HIM ALREADY!!!”

“NOOOOO!!!”

\-----------

I’d just finished my lemonade when I saw him wander in. Immediately I grew excited, pointing at him to the others.

“T-THAT’S HIM!!! THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND!!!” His eyes darted towards my face, looking really relaxed once he saw me. “HI HONEY!!!”

“HI MR. DIVUS!!!”

“He looks familiar…”

“HI HI!!!”

“HE’S ALSO SUPER PRETTY! CAN I DO YOUR HAIR TOO?!” He ran over, and I immediately reached out for a hug.

“I missed you~ A whole, whole lot~”

“I missed you too darling, now let’s get you home.” Five pairs of hands wrapped around me once more, and I moved with them.

“I DON’T WANNA GO HOME YET!”

“DON’T TAKE THEM!”

“NO!!!” His shoulders slumped in defeat at our cries, but he still persisted, dragging me over Patty, who fought with her life to keep me seated. We were no match for him, and soon I stumbled into his arms.

“NO!!! I DON’T WANNA GO HOME!!!” 

“It’s not a choice [Name], so either walk yourself, or I’m carrying you.” 

“NO!!!” I grabbed onto the edge of the table. “NOO!!!” 

“Carried it is, then.” Before I could react, I was tossed over his shoulder, unable to do anything but lightly beat against his back as we walked towards the exit.

“I WANNA STAY! I DIDN’T EVEN FINISH MY FRIES!!!” He finally paused, another heavy sigh leaving as he grabbed his wallet, dropping some Madol on the bar counter.

“Keep the change.” Within moments, a fresh basket of fries was placed down, and we finally left the establishment, me in one arm, basket in the other..

“NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”

\-----------

I glared at him from the passenger seat, biting a fry a bit aggressively. He glanced over, but his serious gaze didn’t flinch in the slightest.

“... I’m not going to apologize for taking you home, especially with how drunk you are.” I bit into another fry.

“I told you I’m… I’m not drunk.” One hand left the wheel, and he held up some fingers.

“How many?” 

“... Um… Four…”

“Wrong answer.” His hand returned to the wheel, and I fumed.

“... I’m still not drunk…” 

“Sure you aren’t.” We continued to drive through the darkness, the pale snow fluttering onto the windshield the only thing I could see… I was still a little bitter about leaving, but… I didn’t really wanna be mad at him… I snuggled further into his coat, taking another fry in contemplation.

“... Do you want a fry?” I held it out to him, hoping he’d accept the peace offering. He rose a brow, but took it between his lips. At that moment, I felt the closest thing I’d ever get to a horse girl who managed to get the wildest steed in the ranch to accept sugar cubes from her.

“Thank you for the fry, darling.”

“You’re welcome…” I gently nibbled on another. “And I forgive you for taking me home…” He scoffed at that, but smiled, a hand leaving the wheel to give me a pat, and tilt me close enough so he could kiss my forehead.

“Thank you for forgiving me [Name], now let’s go home and get you into bed, alright?”

“Yeah… Okay…” I was feeling really tired now, even keeping my eyes open was a struggle. “... Mm, I love you…” I leaned against the door, which felt so comfy at that moment… I decided I’d only close my eyes, just for a few seconds…

He glanced over, soon finding me completely passed out, the basket of fries threatening to spill from my lap. He pulled into the driveway, parking the car with a soft smile...

“... I love you too, [Name], so sleep well.”

“Mm…”

\-----------

“No… No, you gotta be lying…” He gave me a blank face, taking another sip of his coffee. “I, no…” I REALLY wanted to deny what he said happened yesterday, but… Did it? I honestly didn’t remember much, aside from wandering into some place, and there was a cake, and…

“If you don’t believe me, just look at the basket on the counter. (I had to bribe you so you’d stop throwing a fit...)” … There was a fry basket there, for some place called ‘The Duchess’ Diner…’ And when I woke up this morning, I had messages from five people I don’t remember accepting on Magicam AT ALL asking if I got home okay...

“I… I’m going back to bed…”

“Hm? After sleeping for ten hours straight already?”

“I NEED TO PROCESS THIS IN PEACE, CREWEL.” I chugged down the remainder of my water, sulking off towards the bedroom… I could only hope that my headache would eventually go away…

Leaving him alone, he smiled, glancing back at his book, but not really reading. Instead he was thinking about the drive home, how cute it all was, seeing them all snuggled up and tired… Of course, he never wanted that to happen again, but it was quite an experience…

Suddenly, a flash of inspiration hit, the perfect coat to complete his newest collection…

The book was tossed without a care in the world, his office door slamming behind as Divus immediately started on his best draft yet.

\-----------

"WHY ARE THERE FRIES IN MY BAG?!?!


End file.
